


安

by wygzzgeds



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Am I the shite first to write a Myanmar AU on this website, British Sergeant!Grantaire, Burma Communist Student Leader!Enjolras, Dunno where the heck will this story go, Historical Inaccuracy, I really should not put Aung San among character tags, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 安的脚是粗糙的，像所有缅甸男孩一样。在安还不及格朗泰尔腹部高时，他就曾剃度、曾参拜、曾祈祷，曾随母亲赤裸着这双脚走到令盲者能视、聋者能听和哑者能言的瑞德宫，在伽叶佛的袍和大鹏鸟的像前长跪。安脚掌的伤疤和老茧——像柚木的树皮——永远不可能抹去。正像释迦摩尼的脚。将入涅槃的佛陀在大方石上留下的足印遍布毂网轮纹，如同千辐之轮。或者释迦摩尼的脚像安的。耶稣也有这样的脚。格朗泰尔对自己说。他的母亲在圣烛下给他诵读《四福音书》；在八岁的格朗泰尔的梦境里，以马内利头戴棘冠，负十字架走向加尔略瓦山。圣徒的脚底流血生茧。格朗泰尔看着安的脚。他脚底皮肤的褶皱里刻着沙砾、泥土和尘埃。格朗泰尔说不清那双脚更像释迦摩尼的，还是耶稣的。又或者这三者本就共为一体。且让他剩下皮，且让他剩下腱，且让他剩下骨头，且让他的血肉干枯——否则他的求索绝无止日。-缅甸二战时期AU，缅共学生领袖!Ex驻缅英军!R。也许会有大幅修改。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	安

这是中尉格朗泰尔在缅甸仰光的第六个年头，人生的第二十七年。远比他指望的要长。

由于终日酗酒，他本以为自己的手连步枪都握不稳了。但这个扒了他钱包的缅甸女孩的全部力量还不及一只鸽子。这是个欧亚混血女人，眼睛出奇地大，略向外突。她看起来只有十四岁，还是新手犯。但她哭得上气不接下气，嘴里支支吾吾地吐出来“可利”、“库米瓦”[1]之类的缅语。见格朗泰尔那张粗野丑陋的脸上一幅兴趣缺缺的神情，她哭得更厉害了，跪在他的皮鞋边，一把扯开她粗灰色的布衣，乳房弹跳出来。她把手臂拢成抱襁褓的姿态，晃悠着，又蜷成一团给中尉磕头，发辫散进黄灰色的尘土里。

大多数军官是听不懂缅语的，但格朗泰尔懂得。这女人讲她有一个婴儿要喂养，求英国老爷饶了她。格朗泰尔从鼻子里喷出笑来，想这求饶英国老爷们听得多了，换随便哪个别的军官来都毫无作用。耶和华在上，他一视同仁：如果一个英国人把一个缅甸女子就近淹死在因雅湖里，她扑水的声音和他尿在佛塔上时清脆的水声在谁的耳朵里听来，都是没有区别地无害的。

格朗泰尔把这个女子拽起来，用他骨节粗大的手把女人的衣服拉上去。矛盾地，他竟想保全这个女人的自尊。于是他松开她的手，装作听不懂女人的话的样子，生硬地用缅语说：“跑吧。”

这个女子慌乱地扎进榄仁树丛里去，跑开了。

灰黄色的干瘪乳房在她的衣襟里颤抖着，像一戳就要破似的。她捂住喘不上气而疼痛的胸脯，像护住她嗷嗷待哺的女儿的奶水。她跑出树林，跑不动了，停下脚步，在赭红的道路边蹲下。那双大眼睛仓惶地四下瞅着。一个穿着鲜红罗衣的身影闪进吊脚楼后面的小巷，一两个拉着牛车的缅人弓着腰快跑过去。车辕扬起的尘埃和榄仁树摇晃的宝瓶形叶片以外，她的视野里再也没有什么动的东西了。

女人眨巴眨巴眼睛，站了起来。

她还没走几步，一只铁钳一样的手就从后面抓住了她。那是一个身材粗短的英国人，穿夏季军装，金头发，红脖子，他棱角分明的脸在太阳底下闪着白晃晃的光。他拍了拍女人的脸，笑了。

穿鲜红罗衣的人没看到这一幕。他是一个美丽、高瘦的青年，只有二十岁，在仰光大学念法律。他的母亲是蒲甘地方治安长官的女儿，父亲则是中国浙南来的商人。这种独特的血脉使他的面皮偏白，上嘴唇清秀纤薄，鼻梁形成一道傲慢但不突兀的纤长线条。他的相貌并不完全像缅族人的，然而他完全是按照缅甸的方式成长的，血也只为了缅甸的土地而流。

他叫做安。缅甸人没有姓氏，只根据身份关系改变敬称。长辈称他为貌安，同辈人叫他郭安，尊敬他的人叫他吴安。但去年夏天，他和其他“我缅人协会”的同僚一起把名字改成了德钦安。德钦是缅语的“主人”。缅甸人曾经奴颜卑膝地这样叫英国人，现在这群青年堂堂正正地这样叫自己。语言是缅甸自由的第一步，鲜血是第二步。

安走进一道暗巷里，绕到小摊前面。槟榔果和棕榈叶摊在草棚搭出的阴凉里，后面坐着一个五六十岁、头裹冈包的男人。

男人用苍老但铿锵的声音说：“维多利亚的孙子。”

安回答：“乔治皇帝的儿子。”

男人让他进去了。

这个男人是德钦哥都迈[2]。他浑浊的眼睛看过缅甸最后一任国王被英军从琉璃皇宫押解往荒凉的印度，他颤抖的手歌唱过沙耶瓦底农民革命时塞耶山高举的旗帜。

安下了台阶，走进一间幽暗的斗室里。屋子全靠蜡烛照明。竹席铺在地上，房间正中摆着一方柚木做的长矮桌，没有椅子。靠门坐着一个神采飞扬，肤色黝黑的年轻人。他叫做德钦昂觉，由于年纪和安最相仿之故，和他关系甚密。他旁边圆脸鼓腮，在端详地图的人是德钦梭。戴玳瑁眼镜的是德钦佩敏。其余还有六七个人。在所有人里面，安是最年轻的。缅甸全国学生联合会的骨干，也就是说，全缅甸最有才干、最勇敢的一批反英殖民青年政治家全都在这了。

“你来晚了。”佩敏责备地说。

“抱歉。”安说，“我看见一个女孩偷了一个英国人的钱包。我盯着他们，直到英国人把她放走了我才偷偷离开。”

“这就是安！”昂觉快活的声音说。

安摇了摇头，躲开昂觉的目光，显出一种在青年人身上很常见，但在他身上却鲜见的淡淡的羞赧。

佩敏问：“她没受伤吧？”

“没有，她跑得很快。”

“你做得很好，德钦安。”坐在人群最中央的人站了起来，走过去握了握他的手。这在缅甸人中是十分亲密的表现，而安和这个男人也确实亲如兄弟。他叫翁山，比安长两岁，面容清俊，浓眉纤长，“现在，同志们，让我们来做我们该做的事情。德钦普拉基[3]第四天就要带工人进仰光了。大学是我们的据点，我们要从这里出发去接应我们勇敢的同伴了。而按照计划，德钦努要坐镇后方。”

“是的。”德钦努说。他是个面貌温和，脸颊像泥人的一样饱满的男人：“还有报刊宣传。楷丹的稿子已经撰好了。你不要担心，尽管出风头去吧。”

“我如果要出风头，是一定不会忘了你的。”翁山笑着说，“前年以来[4]，我们联合会的力量已经强盛了。”

“步子可以迈得大一点。”昂觉赞同说。

昂山说：“我们要夺取几个地标建筑，那些压迫我们的必须收到教训。”

“我已经谈妥了，瑞光大金塔的僧人们会对我开放庙门。只要巴瑞能拖住警察，明天中午你们就能在塔上看到我带着我们的同胞。”安说。从仰光大学到大金塔的示威路线是他一手领导的。

他们又确认了口号和其他阵线。哪怕这群人的人数还没有一个英国兵身上带的子弹多，但他们十分确定，他们要么倒下，要么成功。他们黝黑的眼珠里闪着火焰，像幼狮渴望鲜血一样渴望一场战争。

他们要对付的英国军官中，格朗泰尔中尉正懒散地躺在仰光俱乐部里，把另一只酒瓶掷进垃圾桶。一本圣经躺在垃圾桶底下。吊扇像盘旋的秃鹫似地，毫无散热功用地在他正头顶转着。苍蝇嗡嗡地落在黑鹿颅骨和影印地图上面，觊觎躺在长椅上的这摊人形的白皮肤的腐肉。

门开了，埃利斯骂骂咧咧地走回来。这是个跟格朗泰尔平级的军官，身材粗短，金头发，红脖子。他像一只在泥巴里打过滚的野猪，哧哧地喘着粗气。他左边脸上有三道豁口。

“臭婊子！”埃利斯咂巴着嘴说，“好像我稀罕她那大蒜味的小黑屁股一样。嗯，格朗泰尔。你打定主意要让你的肝烂在这个鬼地方了，是吗？”

格朗泰尔的笑声从喉咙里滚出来：“这怪不得我。我无事可干，你又不带上我去找乐子。你给你的婊子花了几个钱？”

“免费的，就是小娘们欠管教。”埃利斯一屁股坐下来，从格朗泰尔椅子边的冰桶里抽出来一瓶油棕酒，把酒瓶贴在脸上。他满足地出了口气，

格朗泰尔愣了一下，把醉眼撩开一条缝，瞅着埃利斯。埃利斯手指甲缝里的血已经干得发黑了，像他白人的皮囊从手指开始裂了一道深深的缝。

格朗泰尔把目光挪开了。

缅甸没有冬天，只有无休止烈焰般的长夏。 罢工运动的第四天，浇到安手上的昂觉[5]的血甚至不如炎季的空气灼烫。

一个大眼睛的女人在安的身边倒下了。她还来不及哭喊，挽着她手的男人替她叫出了一声恐怖的尖叫，血洞贯穿了他的额头。安清楚的记得人声鼎沸之中第一声枪响从瑞光大金塔金塔东南角的菩提古树下传来，第二声和第三声也是。第四声从东门传来，往后就无法计数。他有最优秀的军人的听力，但他痛恨起这种能力了。人群被弹流肢解成一片片。学生、工人甚至和僧侣倒在佛像前，像一张掸族的渔网上的索纽一粒粒崩断。

对第一次见同伴中弹的人来说，安出奇地冷静。“醒醒，昂觉。”他叫道，“不能睡过去。”他不能在大金塔塔基周围就地急救，否则他和昂觉都会被疯狂的人群踩踏而死。缅甸人按上座部佛教的习俗，进佛塔都要脱鞋，哪怕暴乱时一多半抗议者都是丢了鞋才来占塔的。可怕的是军事警察和士兵坚硬的皮靴底。安瞄见一百来米开外钟形的小塔，板条箱子和木栅栏挡住了去路。

“告诉德钦梭，昂觉出事了。”安对另一个人说，“有绷带吗？叫他带来。”

这人叫德钦丹东，方下颌，血从他倒竖的眉毛间淌下来。他抹了一把血，说，“梭被抓走了。”梭是他的挚友。

“那告诉翁山。”安说，背上昂觉往钟塔去。

箱子是空的，他侦察过。他推开木箱，用捡来的空卡宾枪把栅栏砸出一个洞，钻了进去。他顾不得把洞堵上。

安让他皮肤黝黑的同伴躺在锦垫和香灰中间。他撕下自己染血的罗衣，捂住昂觉胸口的血洞。昂觉的胸口急促地起伏了两下，眼睛翻白。他生命的热力像茵莱湖的一条鱼从十二岁的安的指缝里窜走。安的双手只能抓住水。残阳照在他的掌心，水珠饱浸了如血的鲜红。

安去探昂觉的鼻子，已经没了呼吸。

他闭上眼睛，喉咙里发出一声低沉的、痛苦的声音，这就是他能允许自己全部情感的流露了。冷玉做的翠佛从后面凝视他，手悲悯而慈爱地端在胸前。

他再睁开眼时，一杆黑洞洞的枪口正对着他。枪杆后面是一个英国人。卷发，白皮肤，蓝眼睛。

格朗泰尔定在了原地。

那是一张怎样的脸！缅甸青年修长的眉紧压着，像一道纤毫划下的墨痕，在尖端锋利地收紧。下面是一双纯黑的几乎看不见瞳仁的眼珠，冷冷地瞧着他。他柔软的嘴唇抿紧，骄傲地显出轻蔑和怜悯。子弹夺不走的生的气韵从他挺直的脊椎里弥漫出来，好像目睹同伴的死让他忽然成了人，有了力量。

那青年拂过他同伴的脸，为他盖上了眼睑。他从容地站了起来，用英语对格朗泰尔说：

“开枪吧。”

格朗泰尔看到青年的手在轻颤。那青年紧接着把手交叠抱在胸前，手藏在臂弯里，颤抖便消失了。这个傲慢的动作冲破了他东方人的相貌所有的温润气度，尖锐地指向天空，令英国军官比之渺小。

青年身上鲜红的罗衣齐整，只裂了一道。格朗泰尔的军装完整，却是匆忙套上的，胸腹处歪敞着，泛着啤酒渍。他没有一处没愈合的疤痕，但他知道他的灵魂如何伤痕累累，萎靡不振。不列颠的同胞们是可敬的，早就轻松用对缅人的欺侮和对英人的腐败消磨了他的斗志。酒精和酷暑成了渎神的催化剂。但他灵魂深处似乎还有一点爱。他的目光落在这个缅甸青年身上，这种爱一下敞亮地燃烧，把他的丑恶照见无遗。

他清瘦、受伤，手无寸铁，但是纯净而强大。格朗泰尔强壮、完好，拿着步枪，但是堕落而羸弱。这是一个在浩瀚的江流和圆融的佛经中生长的民族对另一群自居文明的野蛮人做出的轻蔑和怜悯。

格朗泰尔透过瞄准镜对着青年的心脏。颤抖还在持续着，他发现是自己的手在抖。

格朗泰尔想说些什么，话出口便成了：“你多大年纪？”

青年并不回答。

格朗泰尔用缅语另问了一次。

青年说：“二十一岁。”那是格朗泰尔初来缅甸的年纪。

中尉向旁开了一枪。子弹嵌进鎏金柚木的立柱里，青年和他背后的佛像毫发无伤。

“我不配杀你。”格朗泰尔说。他的志愿、信仰、生、死，格朗泰尔都配不上。

那晚格朗泰尔酗酒的报应来了。他发了高烧，梦里尽是幢幢的鬼影。他变回了八岁的幼童，圣公会修道院的修女在他背后穷追不舍。他没命地奔跑，跳进康河冰冷彻骨的水流里。宇宙在他头顶荡漾的波光中合为混沌，黑暗逼近这个幼小的灵魂。格朗泰尔在惶恐中晕了过去，睁开眼时躺在伊洛瓦底三角洲上，他初来缅甸时登陆的地方。佛青的天空在他头顶延绵，赭褐的江流在他身下奔流。格朗泰尔濒死的全身被抽走了筋骨般地软弱，只能匍匐着前行。他爬过风化的佛塔、爬过曼德勒的残垣断壁、爬过被鲜血浸红的泥地。

一双赤脚停在他面前，他抬起头。

青年的身体像一株劲瘦的印度橡树，岿然从鲜红绲金的罗衣中穿出。黑琉璃的眼珠向下睥睨，无悲无喜。

格朗泰尔在冷汗中惊醒，还不知道他的梦会成真。一只胭脂树树心色的手领他出悲慘之城，一句判词救他于无尽之苦，带他回到堕落众生中沉浮[6]。

清晨时分，勤务兵把《缅甸之光》报和啤酒送到他的床前。他读到《缅甸之光》报为一个叫做郭昂觉的烈士追赠了荣誉证书[7]。证书写道：

行走的自由、说话的自由和书写的自由是每个公民应得的权利。否认这些权利，就是否认人之为人的权利。

压迫阻挡了我们独立的征程。我们为了消灭压迫所受的伤亡，是荣耀的伤亡。因此，我们宁愿伤亡。

独立事业留下的伤疤比统治者或国王赐予的勋章更荣耀、更有价值、更值得尊敬。

此人在争取独立中伤亡，所以我们尊荣他，予他敬意。

格朗泰尔大笑起来，用手掌抹了一把脸。“但他已经死了！”他嚷道，“死人要荣耀有什么用呢！”

他又要了一瓶酒。

“没有用。”四年后安会回答他，“但我们并非为了荣耀而赴死。”

格朗泰尔在酒精中消磨了他在缅甸的第七个年头。下一个长夏，当他因醉酒的头痛而呻吟的时候，出现在他梦里的那个年轻人和其他八人一起，在仰光巴尔街[8]另一个狭小的密室里签署了一份章程。章程由成立了红龙书社的德钦努起草。这个书社出版了《红龙宣言》和《新缅甸》，后者的责编就是安。在无眠的夜里，安把“共产主义是扬弃私有财产的积极表现……”从英文转译成缅文，誊在一张发黄的稿纸上。他想到赦了他一命的那个英国人，想到格朗泰尔。揉了揉鼻尖，他就又继续了。格朗泰尔经过他生命的证据只是纸上的一个墨点。

他们签署的是缅甸共产党章程。

风雨飘摇中，这个国家的命运就在这群人手中改变了。佛光落在这片土地上已过有千年，早看遍了沧桑。因此那一夜，每尊宝玉、柚木、瓦石或纯金的佛像都仍然恬淡地微笑着，无所不晓，无所可言。

他们对其中一个青年的名字终将被历史遗忘，也是温和地不以为意的。

——

注：

[1] “可利”、“库米瓦”：分别为缅语的“孩子”和“帮”。

[2]德钦哥都迈：著名缅甸爱国诗人。一九二三年，殖民政府内务部长要求他赋诗颂扬威尔士王子，德钦哥都迈断然表示：“我情愿得不到你们的一千元赏金而挨饿，舌头长草，也不能写诗歌颂维多利亚的孙子，乔治皇帝的儿子。”一九三〇年，他写了《咖咙注》歌颂塞耶山领导的农民起义。

[3]德钦普拉基（Po Hla Gyi）：缅甸石油公司（Burmese Oil Company）工人，一九八三年罢工运动（即1300运动，由此值缅历1300年而得名）领袖之一。

[4]前年以来：指一九三六年仰光大学学生罢课。

[5]昂觉：仰光大学学生，在1300运动中牺牲。实际上他在被为英殖民政府供职缅人军事警察重伤之后数月才死于不治，此处为戏剧效果略作改编。

[6]一只胭脂树树心色的手将领他出悲慘之城，一句判词将救他于无尽之苦，带他回到堕落众生中沉浮：化用自《神曲》地狱篇：“这里直通悲惨之城，这里直通无尽之苦，这里直通堕落众生。”

[7]《缅甸之光》报为昂觉追赠荣誉证书：此为真实事件，下文证书内容引用由作者自英文资料转译。

[8]巴尔街：一九三九年八月十五日，缅甸共产党在仰光巴尔街（Barr Street）的秘密会议上成立。街道名为作者自译。


End file.
